


Violentada

by Mione Lupin (Siremele)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drama & Romance, F/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-02-12
Updated: 2005-02-12
Packaged: 2018-04-09 19:37:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4361618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siremele/pseuds/Mione%20Lupin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Violentada, abusada, suja. A decepção de uma garotinha de onze anos quando seu amor abusa do carinho, da confiança e da inocência e mostra ser, realmente, o passado d'Aquele-que-não-deve-ser-nomeado...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Violentada

"Ele, o garoto de quem eu gosto."

"Entendo, Gina. E será que eu poderia saber o nome desse garoto malvado que tanto te faz sofrer?"

"Ele não é malvado! Se chama Harry Potter."

Gina estava acordada, sentada junto à janela do dormitório do primeiro ano. Escrevia no diário de Tom, falar com ele era tão bom! Era seu único amigo. Conversava com ele sobre seus problemas, e ele os ouvia, a todos, apoiando-a e concordando com ela, demonstrando um carinho e uma atenção nunca recebidos pela garota de alguém que não fosse um de seus pais ou irmãos. Mas ele estava à frente num ponto: Gina jamais poderia falar com eles sobre o que sentia por Harry Potter, ou sobre o medo que tinha de algumas provas para as quais não tinha estudado o suficiente, entre outras coisinhas.

"Pequena, você gostaria de me ver?"

"Claro, Tom! Mas como? Eu posso?"

"Vá até a torre de Astronomia amanhã, à noite, e leve o diário. Tenho uma surpresa para você."

Uma das colegas de quarto de Gina se mexeu na cama e falou algo incompreensível. Com medo de ser pega acordada àquela hora, escreveu rapidamente no diário, antes de fechá-lo com pressa e se enfiar debaixo das cobertas, o escondendo sob o travesseiro antes de fechar os olhos:

"Estarei lá, com certeza."

Ele surgiu na frente dela, assim que ela proferiu um feitiço solicitado. Ele era tão belo! Sentiu-se um pouco zonza quando a imagem dele se tornou completamente nítida, mas antes de sequer cambalear, foi sustentada pelo abraço quente dele.

Tom dizia palavras doces enquanto a mantinha firme entre seus braços. A ruiva se sentiu tão bem ali, tão protegida, que não queria ser afastada dele jamais. Mas logo que a vertigem passou, ele afrouxou o abraço. Conversaram por um tempo, a voz firme e suave dele versus a trêmula voz da assustada garotinha. Por fim, antes de desvanecer enquanto o diário brilhava, Tom depositou um beijo delicado sobre os lábios quase infantis. E nesse momento, ela teve certeza de que o amava.

Com o passar do tempo, Gina ficava mais abatida, não entendia o porquê. E nesse tempo decorrido, sua amizade com Tom crescera. Ah, se lembrava do dia que chorara em seu ombro enquanto contava como Harry havia ignorado-a, como ele sempre enxergava através dela!

A ruiva estava um pouco confusa. Amava Harry, tinha certeza que ainda acabaria se casando com ele. Isso, claro, se ela conseguisse fazer com que ele notasse sua existência. Mas com Tom era diferente. Sentia que podia confiar no garoto mais velho, queria morrer quando ele a abraçava. E quando ele a beijava! Era terno, carinhoso. Sempre com um beijo leve, algumas vezes apenas um roçar delicado em seus lábios. Sabia que ele a amava também, ao contrário de Harry.

Certa noite, deitada em sua cama, Gina escrevia no diário. Há alguns dias Tom não a visitava, falavam-se apenas por meio daquelas páginas frias e impessoais. Ele andava tão curioso à respeito de Harry! Ela não lhe negava informação alguma, descrevendo ainda, com detalhes, suas aflições à respeito de seus apagões de memória; mas ele não pudera ajudá-la, apenas confortou sua pequena e a presenteou com beijos e abraços.

"Gina, eu quero te ver esta noite."

Com o coração aos pulos, respondeu um OK e correu até a torre de Astronomia, tinha saudades de seu amigo, amado, fosse o que fosse.

Sussurrou o feitiço e ele apareceu. A pequena pulou em seus braços e começou a chorar, o rosto escondido em seu pescoço. Até então, nem ela sabia o quanto estava se sentindo sufocada pelo medo daqueles ataques mais seus lapsos de memória.

—Por que comigo, Tom? Por quê?

Ele estava ajoelhado no chão, o corpo trêmulo da garotinha dessa forma um nadinha mais alta do que ele todo rente ao seu próprio corpo. Ele a afastou um pouco, o suficiente para encará-la. Buscou os lábios infantis e depositou um beijo como os habituais.

—Não chore, pequena, não chore. —a estreitou pela cintura. —Você está segura.

Ele falava calmamente, com voz baixa, porém firme. Tocou com os seus os lábios da garota novamente, mas dessa vez, ousou um pouco mais, se demorando no carinho enquanto a puxava mais para si.

Gina se assustou um pouco, mas estava gostando daquilo. Esse beijo estava sendo diferente, muito diferente de todos os outros, mas ainda assim, bom. Até quando ele permitiu que sua língua acariciasse os lábios da garota, ela definitivamente não esperava por aquilo. À essa altura, a menina já se esquecera de chorar.

—Você está segura, meu amor... —Ele invadiu a boca pequenina, e suas mãos começaram a passear pelo corpo sem maiores traços femininos, o que assustou a ruiva, que retesou o corpo. Ela quis pedir que ele parasse, aquilo não estava mais tão bom, estava começando a deixá-la com medo. —... porque foi você mesma quem abriu a Câmara Secreta.

Ela quis gritar. Aquilo era mentira, só podia ser. Enquanto digeria a informação, sentia as carícias de Tom se tornarem cada vez mais lascivas. Não queria aquilo, será que ele não entendia que estava a assustando? A boca sedenta invadia a amedrontada, só a deixando para repetir "Você é a culpada...". As mãos grandes não cansavam de explorar cantos não oferecidos a elas; a menina chorava.

Gina estava com medo, como poderia ter aberto a Câmara? Estava também surpresa que Tom, logo ele, já soubesse de tudo. Ele não era seu amigo? E o pior, ele a estava violentando, traindo a confiança da pequena, rasgando sua alma, destruindo seu coração.

Para ele, aquilo não tinha significado algum, não movera uma peça de roupa da garota do lugar, nem moveria. Queria apenas aquilo, um beijo decente, queria conhecer direito a tola garotinha que o alimentara, que o tornara forte o bastante para poder se manter fora do diário.

Soltou a garota devagar, sabia que ela cairia no chão se fosse brusco. Ela se sentou e ficou o admirando horrorizada. As lágrimas escorriam sem que ela sentisse, sentia nojo de Riddle. Oh, Merlin, porque ele fizera isso?

Arrastando-se pelo chão, sem forças para se erguer, sem coragem para dar as costas ao garoto, Gina apanhou o diário, que estava jogado a um canto. Ele a olhava sério, sem expressão alguma que denotasse qualquer sentimento seu; aliás, ele tinha sentimentos? A ruiva conseguiu se pôr de pé e desceu as escadarias correndo. O vento frio soprando no rosto úmido, uma dor muito forte, mais forte do que qualquer dor já sentida pela garota, atravessava seu peito.

Ela corria, queria chegar logo à torre da Grifinória, tomar um banho, dormir, esquecer o acontecido. Ou melhor, queria sumir, morrer, se sentia suja, sua alma estava suja. Por um instante, não reconheceu onde estava, as paredes de um castelo eram muito parecidas, principalmente à noite. Até que viu as palavras vermelhas tremeluzindo junto ao fogo dos archotes, estava em frente ao banheiro das meninas. Querendo se livrar para sempre da presença de Tom em sua vida, entrou, jogou o pequeno livro sem olhar onde mirava, bateu a porta, e subiu para a torre; se sentindo invadida, usada, violentada, destruída.


End file.
